goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Little Leo Tucker (series)
Little Leo Tucker is about a 6 yr. old rat named Leo who misbehave, acts like a spoiled brat, spreads lies on the internet, makes fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, puts fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users' videos and violates his family with mental problems. This cartoon is a rip off of Little Kate Ashby Episodes: Season 1 (2018 - 2019) # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At Augustin Burger - Leo can’t get Augustin Nuggets when these products are sold out, so he decided to destory the restaurant. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Breaks The Vase - Leo accidentally broke his mother's bed vase while watching an episode of Danny Phantom (this episode is Attack of the Killer Garage Sale), trying to grab chocolate milk, now he is in trouble, but he said offensive words to his mom. Now he’s sent to his bedroom, but he decided to pray to God to kill his mom and his brother Bob, but God disagreed and electrocuted him as his punishment. NOTE: swearing audio is censored # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Big Time - Leo buys Transformers: Age of Extinction on Blu-ray. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Double Big Time - Leo buys Call of Duty: Black Ops for Xbox 360. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Triple Big Time - Leo makes a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida. As a result, he gets grounded by his dad and beaten up by Akio Toriyama. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves at Kanki Japanese Restaurant - Leo wants to have dinner at Arby's, but Shimajirō Shimano wants him to have dinner at Kanki Japanese Restaurant and Japanese food is healthy for him along with fruits and vegetables. However, Leo Tucker flips over the table. As a result, he gets beaten up by Mimirin Midorihara and Nyakkii Momoyama puts a nappy on him and forced to watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Quadruple Time - Leo sneaks out of the house and goes to Target to buy Captain America: The Winter Soldier on Blu-ray and goes off to see Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius at the movies. # Little Leo Tucker salutes on The Emoji Movie/Spanked by Sophie the Otter - # Little Leo Tucker meets Austin and Anthony and they get Grounded Big Time - Leo Tucker bumps into Austin and Anthony and he befriends them and they go off to the Odeon Cinemas to see Wonder Woman. # Little Leo Tucker captures Sakurako Koinuma/Grounded - Leo Tucker is sick of Sakurako Koinuma forcing him to watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and he decided to get revenge on her by capturing her and forcing her to watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan on Nick Jr.. Who will rescue Sakurako Koinuma and stop Leo Tucker? # Little Leo Tucker makes an earthquake/Grounded - Leo Tucker is tired of Sophie the Otter babysitting Marurin Sasaki, so he makes an earthquake to make the 50 inch flat-screen TV to fall on and hit Marurin Sasaki on the head and make her bleed. # Little Leo Tucker misbehaves during Christopher Robin/Beaten up by Rachel Rabbit - # Little Leo Tucker Refuses To Go To School - Leo hated school, and that day, he skipped school, and later got in trouble. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Double Time - Leo has added more bullying comments onto Sophie the Otter's videos. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Grounded Triple Time - Leo has added lots of more fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto Sophie the Otter's videos and Weatherstar4000video's videos. #Little Leo Tucker turns Giffany's head into invisible/Concussion Time - #Little Leo Tucker release the noobs from prison/Doomed - #Little Leo Tucker turns Maria Posada's head invisible/Busted - # Little Leo Tucker Plays Trick Or Treat - For Halloween of 2018, Leo dresses up as Batman and Bob dresses up as Spiderman. But when Leo sprayed water at his mom’s great aunt for running out of candy, he was in big trouble, punished by YankieDude5000 and the visitors and brutally beaten up by Mufasa. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves On The Way To Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2/Sent to France - # Little Leo Tucker Escapes From France/Grounded Ultra Big Time - # Little Leo Tucker‘s Christmas Special - Leo wanted to see Santa Claus and the grotto, But Mom said no because he was grounded for cursing at his teacher and getting an F- on his Science test, then Leo sneaked into the grotto. Tommorow on Christmas Day, Leo received coal and F-s from his stocking, and also was forced to watch cartoons he hates on DVDs, but he decided to murder his whole family, burn his house down, and steal a loftwing. Later, he was arrested. NOTE: Clips of Leo murdering his whole family and swearing audio are not made and are censored. # Little Leo Tucker calls Rozalin a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends # Little Leo Tucker draws a Big Fat Meanie/Spanked by Jelly Otter - # Little Leo Tucker Sees Ant Man and The Wasp - Leo wants to see Ant Man and The Wasp, But his mom won’t let him see the 2018 Marvel movie as a punishment for cursing to Bob and making more fake VHS openings. Leo decided to sneak into the movies and see the 2018 Marvel movie. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves On The Way To The Movies - Bob wanted to see Fire Emblem IF: Transient Memories Compilation, But Leo doesn’t want to see it because he said it is made by Nintendo, a rip off to Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins of Madagascar and The Land Before Time, An animated movie superimposed over live action footage where Female Kana's crying will hurt his ears and Leo wanted to stay home to play Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare for Xbox One instead. Leo is then dragged into the car, he wanted Augustin Burger, now Leo’s family was late for the movie, and also, tickets were sold out. At home, Leo got spanked by his mum and grounded for super eternity, but then Leo decided to shoot his family to death, burn the house down again and drive his dad’s car until he was under arrest. # Little Leo Tucker Ruins The Easter Egg Hunt - Leo decided to snatch all Easter eggs when he can’t get any. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Ruins His Brother’s Party - Bob throws an 11th birthday party. During then, Bob plays “Kimi Ga Hero by Hironobu Kageyama“, But Leo wanted to play “Geckos! by Animal Jam” in which Bob and his friends plugged their ears from the song, soon, Leo wrapped up one of Bob’s presents. Later during “Pass The Present game”, Leo punches Emily off to steal the present. Now Leo was grounded for life, but he decided to whack up his mom with the present, burn the house down, and drive the car until he was beaten up by a woman. NOTE: swearing audio and scenes of Punching, Whacking and beating is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At Alton Towers - Leo isn’t tall enough to ride The Smiler, so he decided to demolish The Expector. NOTE: swearing is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At The Classroom - At Ms. Bluelick’s Class, Students sing “Pour A Bucket Of Water song” until she comes for teaching. When Leo’s classmate Leah Tucker tries to shout out the answer, Leo Sings “Dance, Dance” by “Fall Out Boy” until Leah tells him to quiet off and calls him a dunce, But then Leo decided to curse at the classroom, saying the last curse words with a loud horn. Now he was sent to the principal’s office, but then he brutally shoots the principal, hijacked a woman’s car when she is on the way to JC Pennys, and he got arrested. NOTE: Swearing audio and scenes of shooting is not made and censored. Leo attends 1st Grade. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves At Toys R Us - Leo cannot get Rayman and Far Cry games and didn’t want Legos, so Leo decided to destroy Toys R Us. NOTE: cursing audio is censored. # Little Leo Tucker Goes To The Beach - Leo’s parents cannot let him at the beach for demolishing Toys R Us and being banned from the place. Then Leo decided to sneak into the beach without wearing swim clothes. At the beach, he kicked a girl, sung “Dunce, Dunce by Fall Out Boy”, then he lost his mouth and got blown up. NOTE: Swearing audio, and scene of kicking and punching are censored. # [Leo Tucker Gets Expelled MASSIVE AND GIGANTIC TIME/Concussion Time{ - Leo has been a very bad and disgraceful boy and the worst student ever throughout the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year. When Mrs. Henderson tells him to go to the Principal's Office, he refuses and he violently breaks her leg, therefore getting strongly expelled from school! As a result, he gets grounded by his family and brutally beaten up by Ms. Inuko. # Little Leo Tucker Tickle Tortures Ms. Inuko/Sent To Mexico - # Little Leo Tucker Gets Terminated On YouTube - Leo Tucker goes onto his computer and became shocked to discovered that he's banned from YouTube and GoAnimate forever and received 3 copyright strikes and he gets terminated on YouTube 2 days later. # Little Leo Tucker Misbehaves For His Grandmother- Leo’s Grandmother babysits him and Bob While Daniel and Mary have fun at their friend’s party. Bob wanted to watch Coco, Wreck-it Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Monsters University and Planes on Blu-ray and Leo wanted to watch “The Simpsons Movie”, but Leo knows The Simpsons Movies was inappropriate for his age, Leo decided to ignore his grandmother and Bob to watch The Simpsons Movie. Later being grounded when his parents got home, Leo got spanked by his mother, beaten up by Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, and Leo’s grandmother banned him from everything by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, Adult Swim, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Comedy Central, Sony Animation Pictures, Sony Pictures, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, Ubisoft and FUNimation, drinking Pepsi soda and going out except for school until January of 2020. But then Leo ended up murdering his grandmother in which it hurt Mary’s feelings. NOTE: swearing audio, and scenes of Leo murdering his grandmother are not made and were censored. # Little Leo Tucker Gets Executed - Nightly News With Beth Nakashima reports about the murder of Leo’s grandmother and after the police, Haven City Guard and military chase, Leo misbehaves at his grandmother's funeral and he ends up getting his stuff destroyed and he receives Warren Styled Punishments by the YankieDude5000 and his friends and allies and everyone who he had gathered. He soon got a trial at the court with the judge sentencing him to death by being permanently sent back to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to be used as an Aztec sacrifice and be attacked, killed and eaten up by Aslan, Kion and Blazion the 3 lions. NOTE: swearing audio is censored. Season 2: (2019) # Phil Phillips revives Little Kate Ashby and Little Leo Tucker/Clobbered by Bing Bong, Reggie and Sharptooth - Phil Phillps from The Happytime Murderes revive Little Leo Tucker and Little Kate Ashby and got clobbered by Bing Bong, Reggie and Sharptooth. Category:Grounded Stuff